<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me by Unbelievableholland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529259">Remember Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbelievableholland/pseuds/Unbelievableholland'>Unbelievableholland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbelievableholland/pseuds/Unbelievableholland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having powers isn't easy, especially when they're being taken advantage of by the people you thought you could trust the most. </p>
<p>But what if you found a way to escape? Though it wasn't ideal, and you didn't do it on purpose, you got away. You doubted and feared your powers, because even though it helped you leave, your abilities were exactly the reason why you ended up in the apocalypse. It might not be so bad though, it's not like you didn't have company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On October 1st 1989, 43 children were born. All from women who had not been pregnant the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t one of them, but your mother had the same mysterious pregnancy as the 43 women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N Delores L/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was your name. Though it almost hadn’t been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your parents told you that a man by the name of Reginald Hargreeves came to their doorstep one day, stating he’d give them any amount of money in exchange for you. But, he had no idea you weren’t born on the same day as the others, only the fact that your mother had not been with child the day before she gave birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undeniably so, you were an unexpected child, but they couldn’t just give you away. They considered it, yes, but unfortunately for Reginald Hargreeves, your parents were already wealthy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t need any more money than they already had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your parents had always wanted a child, but they never expected it to be like this. It was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, they couldn’t bring themselves to give you to an unknown man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you may expect, growing up in a wealthy family was very comfortable; a big house, delicious food on the table, and anything you ask for was brought to you on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all seemed normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was…until your third birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father had caught you in his study, books surrounding your tiny figure as you buried yourself in the works of William Shakespeare. Page after page, you read, astonishing your father every time he saw flip to the next sheet of paper. The gentle movement of the off-white leaf, the way your eyes graced over each letter and each sentence left him speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, your father left you alone, walking away without a sound as to not disturb you. It seemed to him that you were being responsible with the books you were reading, and if he was right, he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving you on your own in his study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he told your mother, and she didn’t believe it until she came to the study herself with your dad, only to see that you had even more books picked out from the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their plan was to send you to school at 4 years old, but it quickly changed the more they saw just how much potential you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they hired a personal teacher to evaluate and adjust your education to your learning level. And by 6 years old, your teacher was already teaching you and giving lessons that were meant for high school and college students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious to your parents that you were a genius, and though you never really felt their presence around you, they were proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave you everything you needed. You weren’t close to them, but the older you became the more you understood how difficult it must have been to have a child be part of your life all so suddenly. Though you were aware they made the decision to keep you, you couldn’t complain. Plenty of kids don’t even have a roof over their heads, and for you to be able to live your life comfortably was more than enough for you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever you did spend time with them though, whether it be a family dinner, events that you and your parents were invited to, or just simply helping you with your studies, you never felt as though you were unsafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at you, they hugged you, and they told you when they were mad and when they were proud of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you never expected that to drastically change all in a single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning when you felt the familiar urge to read. The only problem was, the book you wanted was on the very top of your library’s shelf. You were only 8 years old, and your height was no match for the tall piece of furniture  in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood on a chair reaching your hand upward and tiptoeing, stretching your body as much as you could; but it was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weekend, your teacher was not coming and your parents were away on a business trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had maids of course, but they were all busy with household chores that you couldn’t bring yourself to bother them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though you wouldn’t admit it, you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to lose to an inanimate object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve spent a total of 15 minutes trying to get that damned book, but so far, all you’ve achieved are fallen books and a bruised shin you’d obtained from tumbling off of a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, running your hand through your hair as you glared at the book that seemed impossible to reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slow down, and you felt as though your body was filled with a variety of different emotions that you couldn’t describe. You felt the energy circle around you, book covers flew open; doors and windows began to violently open and close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely oblivious, you kept your stare at the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You expected the day to be somewhat a relaxing one; drinking a glass of milk and peacefully reading a book by the window, completely alone, stuck within a world only entered through words carefully used and sentences intricately designed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, you were stuck in the library unable to obtain the one thing that you were excited about as soon as you got out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a frustrated yell, the book flies out of its position, getting thrown across the room, creating a thump that broke you out of your angry state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes follow the direction of where the book flew, seeing it a few feet away from you on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It left you stunned, but it wasn’t the book that made your mouth fall open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The condition of the library looked as if a tornado had hit. Some of the shelves were broken, but some had completely fallen to the ground. Books were all over the floor; lamps and lights that decorated the room were left shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the whisper of your name, you turned your gaze towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, your mother and father stood. And while you expected them to be incredibly infuriated with you, the expressions on their faces told you they had witnessed the whole...incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a frown, they were completely awestruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, you had no idea why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment you were only thinking of ways to get a book on the top shelf, then the next thing you know, said book flew across the room and the library was a complete  and utter mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, they might have been ecstatic to find out they had extraordinary abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to you, that had been the day your life completely changed for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother and father had come back early, rushing towards the library when they heard multiple thumps coming from when they stepped foot in their household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious to them that you had powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abilities that were far beyond anyone can imagine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hence, it was the day that your parents decided that your powers were not to be wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, after your teacher left, your parents would have you practice. They called scientists and doctors to run a series of tests on you without considering your thoughts on the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fun at first. Being able to experience having abilities that, to your knowledge, no one else had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the more tests you took and the more your powers grew stronger, the change in your parents became more noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Psychokinesis was their conclusion, judging by how you moved objects without so much so as having to blink; it had to be psychokinesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What confused everyone though, was how something seemed to shift within your surrounding area whenever you used your abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your parents' approach had been scientific, therefore ruling out telekinesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They believed you controlled it with your mind, and if it wasn’t scientifically explained, they ruled it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever anyone else was present, they were immediately unsettled by your power. It wasn’t simply because you could do it, but more so because you yourself seemed to produce something that made people feel disturbed; something unnatural. It was as if the surrounding energy changed; as if it shifted on your command. Like energy itself moved with you when you wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” your father called. “Focus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, shaking your head a bit and trying to regain control as you tried to lift the truck that was in front of you. Never in your life had you lifted something as big as the vehicle, and after a long day of training, you felt drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made you even more tired to remember that you still had to study afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the more you knew about the ability, the more you could control it, and the more it got stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truck lifted off the ground, but after a few seconds, it dropped. You let out a fatigued sigh, your shoulders slumping; you knew you disappointed them yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Focus!” your father yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” you snapped. You had never raised your voice with them before, and the frown that grew on your parents’ faces let you know that you shouldn’t do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did not raise you to be this disrespectful, young lady! Let alone be a disappointment. Focus on the task at hand.” your father replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked to your mother, who had yet to say a word. For some reason, you looked to her for a bit of sympathy, but her face was as angry as your dad’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” you mumbled. “I can’t do it. I’m drained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do it!!” you cut him off, feeling rage take over your body. “I have trained day after day after day! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If you let me rest instead of being so tyrannical about my damn powers then maybe I wouldn’t be so fatigued!” you screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before your parents could respond, a burst of energy surged out of your body, throwing your parents and the truck flying multiple feet away from you, hitting the walls of the lab that they had built for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second, but the loud crash snapped you out and made you gasp, falling to your knees as you felt fatigue replace your anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your parents hadn’t been badly injured, only a mild concussion and a few sprained ligaments. But the truck was completely crushed. The metal seemed to have crumpled like it was as fragile as a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Mason, the person in charge of different tests that were done to you, was immediately called after the incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had been the one to tell your parents that whatever you had done, was way beyond psychokinesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called you dangerous, he said that you were out of control, and the mere fact that something so fatal could be caused by a sudden change in your emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrified, you parents once again built a room for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, it wasn’t for tests or monitoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a room to keep you isolated. The walls were metal and it couldn’t be opened from the inside. There was a bed and a shelf full of books, but that was it. Complete isolation from the world; from the people who scare you, and the people who are scared of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were brought meals there, and you weren’t allowed to go out unless it’s to train. The walls were pitch black and padded to prevent any sound or any type of energy to bounce off the walls. The lonely room was enough for you, though you hated it there, part of you liked the isolation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house felt the same. It was just bigger. You got used to the silence eventually; you accepted the fact that this was your life, and it will probably be for a while until you’re old enough to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your room, though you were still observed by cameras, you weren’t bothered as much because you were all by yourself. It could have been nice, if only the room didn’t look and feel like a prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, it even functioned like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had already been 5 years since the incident. And though you were thirteen years old now, your parents were still scared of you, and you were too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unlike you, your parents would not give up control over your powers. You wanted to stop, to never use it again, but unfortunately, you weren’t given a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have scared everyone, but there was no one more terrified than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When your mother and father flew away from you at your outburst, it wasn’t like anything you’d ever felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so powerful. And instead of being drained, an unstoppable feeling took over your body. You felt like a god; your powers made you feel as if you were the strongest person alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost felt relieving. Like it was what you were meant to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one moment, you felt invincible, and it haunted you because you liked it-- no, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. But you also wanted to run, to be locked away from yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to do in your new room, and the blandness appeared to have heightened your senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on your bed, you closed your eyes. Focusing on your surroundings had always been chaotic for you. You felt as if so many things were circling around your figure; flowing through your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never clear to you what it was, but at that moment, it felt peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you remembered reading something about energy once. That we didn’t know what it was. It was just something to describe matter and non-matter fields; energy could be anything, and it could be anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear the beating of your heart, and you could feel the energy surrounding your body. You had no idea what it was, but it felt refreshing. The more you focused on it, the more you could feel yourself absorb it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t visible to you, due to your eyes being closed, but your parents could, through the cameras that were installed at the corner ceilings of your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glowing white and blue light flowing like streams of water surrounded you, circling around you; dancing as if the light was attracted to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then all of a sudden, ripples of energy seemed to flow out of your hands. It was mesmerizing, and as it became bigger and bigger at a controlled pace, it stabilized, forming a circle around your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your parents and Dr. Mason were in awe. You seemed so at peace, and you looked so powerful as energy seemed to move at your command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the bubble of mysterious light , your body looked like it was glitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your sitting figure morphed into what seemed to be different versions of yourself. You turned younger, then older, then you looked normal again. It kept switching, your features kept changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time disruption,” Dr. Mason whispered, still staring in amazement at the screen showing them what was happening in your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” your father asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks like temporal energy. It’s causing a time disruption inside the bubble. Y/N is neither old nor is she young. When she’s inside the energy field, she doesn’t obey the laws of time that we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” your mother worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. But I’m strongly against meddling with it. It seems Y/N is much more powerful than we thought,” Dr. Mason let out a shaky breath, completely baffled by what he was witnessing. “I’m not sure if she’s aware of what she’s doing, but please, for everyone’s safety, don’t let her know what she’s capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father could only nod, trusting Dr. Mason’s words. The doctor had never said no to anything that involved your powers, as he’s more than willing to help discover something unknown to modern science. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the look of fear etched on his face was something they shouldn’t take lightly. He was scared, and they were too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside your bubble, your eyes remained closed. It was relaxing, yes, but it wasn’t complete darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more at peace you were, the more the flashes of images that appeared in your head became clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, it wasn’t images, they were moments. Moments in time that hasn’t happened yet, and moments with people you weren’t familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to ignore it, because strangely, it wasn’t bothering you. It was comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what was even weirder was the voice you hear constantly in your head. There wasn’t a face to it, it was simply someone talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not afraid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You wondered what he was talking about, but sounded awfully determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t have a good feeling about it, and you worried for the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanya! Ben! Dad!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he sound scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he sound so sad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even noticing, you brought your hand up to your cheek, wiping a stray tear that made its way down your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you opened your eyes, the light disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went back to normal as if nothing ever happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, you felt incredibly sad for the boy. You wanted to help him, but there was nothing you could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even know what happened, but you couldn’t care less. All you could think about was the boy desperately crying out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sounded lost; he sounded so scared. So lonely. Your chest tightened the more you thought about him, making your breathing laboured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying down on the bed, you turned to your side, bringing the blanket up to your neck as you silently cried for someone who you’d never met before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard him say he wasn’t afraid, and you liked to believe he’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his voice sounded the complete of bravery. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what his name is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentioned someone named Vanya, and someone named Ben. He called out to his dad too. It disappointed you that you didn’t hear the person he was talking to, since he sounded like he was in a conversation at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he safe? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You wondered, as your eyes slowly fluttered closed, falling asleep with thoughts filled with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of smoke made you open your eyes, dust and debris gently falling on you, covering your clothes as you coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had no idea where you were, but buildings were destroyed, rubble of what once were houses and stores below your feet. Fire was littered around you, their flames producing fumes e that contaminated the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one else around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was a weird grey tone, and the world felt eerily quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walk around, careful not to stumble through the rocks and stones that now made up the ground, stopping when you heard what sounded like paper under your foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a piece of newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April 1, 2019.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the piece of paper, you couldn’t help but feel scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was telling you that this was the end. This is how the world ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>April 1, 2019.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanya! Ben! Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ears perked up at the familiar voice. It was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before you could call out to him, before he could see you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could tell him he wasn’t alone, you woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, sweat covered your whole body and your chest was heaving up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to tell someone, because you knew that that wasn’t just a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was telling you that it wasn’t a dream, it seemed way too realistic. The fear deep in your heart was so heavy that it was impossible to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever just happened, it was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might not have happened yet, but it was going to. And you were powerless to stop what’s coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roughly pushing your blanket to the side, you get off of your bed immediately banging on the locked door of your room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breathing had quicken its pace so badly that you could barely take any more air in. Tears were pouring down your face, sobs wracking your entire body making you shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, your parents had seen the entire predicament unfold through the screen, their eyes widening in surprise at your sudden outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-should we go check on her?” asked your mother, worried for her crying child inside the room they locked her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they might not have been the best parents for the past years, her motherly instincts still kicked in whenever she saw you in distress. Of course, she didn’t show it often, as she was still one of the people who tried to take advantage of your powers on multiple occasions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the day, she wasn’t cold hearted. She was just heavily blinded by obtaining control of such great power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt incredibly guilty for forcing you to go through several tests and pushing you beyond your limits, and she regrets not treating you well once they took notice of your abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no excuse for everything she’s done, and so does your father. But seeing your distressed figure, seeing the look of sorrow and anguish on your face-- the tears relentlessly flowing down your cheeks, your hand scratching at your chest because of your laboured breathing, and the screams and sobs that came out of your mouth-- made them sick to their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father nodded quickly, running out of the door to get to you as quickly as possible, your mother hot on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you heard the door unlock, you stepped back as it opened, revealing your mother rushing towards you with her arms wide open. When she pulled you in for a hug, you had been beyond surprised, but it didn’t matter at the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, N/N?” she whispered, trying her best not to startle you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ap-April 1, 2019. T-The world’s going to end in se-seventeen years,” you cried out. You were way too exhausted to beat around the bush, and though deep down you knew there wasn’t anything you could possibly do to prevent it, you had to let it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother stilled, as your father let out a breath behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t in fear or shock, but rather in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had us worried, Y/N! I thought you were in pain, but now I find out that was all because of a dream?” your father scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a dream, father! I-I think it was a vision.” you defended, pulling away from your mother’s grasp as you looked at her to back you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” your mother sighed. “It was just a nightmare, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t! I saw someone! He needs help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are wasting our time, Y/N. You’ll forget about it eventually. Now, go back to sleep, you have training tomorrow.” your father replied, his voice stern, a scowl apparent on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Mason, who ran after your parents to check on you as well, just had a curious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak, nor did he take sides. He was simply curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to how you seemed to effortlessly alter and control time itself inside your room, he couldn’t just ignore your claims about a vision. But at the same time, he had no proof that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a bad dream. Without proof, he couldn’t be fully convinced nor could he talk your parents into believing something they clearly didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a dream,” you seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT WASN’T A DREAM!” you cut your father off, the volume of your voice making everyone in the room flinch. You’ve never raised your voice like that; it was so raw and so loud you felt your throat hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could speak, blue light and energy waves started to come out of your fists that were clenched in anger. Your parents and Dr. Mason were both scared and in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue waves emanating from your hands looked so unnaturally mesmerizing, but the look of pure anger on your face and the fact that it might be what’s activating your powers made them dread your next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were entirely unpredictable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was real, I saw it! Th-there was a boy, someone needs to help him! I can’t just do NOTHING!” you continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, honey, you need to calm dow--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” just as you yelled, a burst of energy surged out of you, But instead of pushing your parents back, it felt more like intense heat and pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Mason and your parents lifted their arms to try and protect themselves, and once the surge was over, your body was radiating light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, instead of energy waves coming out of your hands, your whole body seemed to be absorbing it. Instead of outward, the waves that distorted the area around you were directed inward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And within a matter of seconds, light completely took over your body and you blinked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, the realization that your parents and everything around you seemed to be fading had you alarmed. But you didn’t have the time to process it, as your bland room was replaced by the same ruins and rubble that you saw in your vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, you knew you weren’t asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked around, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. There wasn’t anything you could think of that explained why you’re here, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how powerful psychokinesis may be, you haven’t read anything about it having such a drastic effect as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped in your tracks as you stepped on a piece of worn paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even looking, you knew what it was. And when you did, it only confirmed what you were trying to deny ever since you unexpectedly appeared in a dead world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>April 1st, 2019.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the date on the newspaper. You were 17 years from when you last saw your parents, and it seems to you that you haven't aged a day since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around, the breeze no longer felt refreshing; it carried such a strong sense of dread and sorrow. The sky looked eerily dark, and the world felt incredibly empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence though, was quickly interrupted by a pained sob from behind you. It sounded strained, like they were trying to contain their emotions. You weren’t sure, but your heart broke at the thought that it might be that boy in your vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your theory was quickly proven when you turned around to see him, leaning against a pile of rubble that you could only assume was a collapsed building. He was wearing the same uniform that you saw, and he was in a fetal position as he tried to stifle his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, you made your way towards him, carefully trudging long the mess of ruins that littered the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A-are you okay?” you asked, voice no louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy snapped his head up, your presence had him on his feet in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the boy asked, voice congested and face covered in dust and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N. M-my name’s Y-Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how this happened?” He seemed entirely perplexed, but behind his eyes, you could see a hint of relief and guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” you lifted a hand to gently rub your other arm, anxious about meeting a new person-- which didn’t happen often since you were pretty isolated your whole life-- and about how you appeared here so suddenly. “I just kind of, uhm, just got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed even more confused at your statement. “Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in this context, you shouldn’t really use the word ‘where’,” you answered, head tilted downward and eyes directed at the floor as you contemplated how you should act in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-- you’re not from here,” the boy mumbled in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not from this time, no,” you explained, eyebrows furrowing as you looked up to face him. “What’s your name? Sorry, I forgot to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five. My name is Five. I know, it’s a strange name, people tend to think--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice. It’s unique; it fits you,” you smiled, genuinely thinking the name sounded good. You blushed though, noticing how quickly you answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” he questioned, not expecting anyone to just accept that his name was a number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” you responded, wishing that the feeling of your face blushing wasn’t visible. “You strike me as intelligent, and a number only seems fitting for someone who doesn’t seem entirely normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks,” Five stuttered, internally cursing himself for being reduced to a stuttering mess at someone’s compliment. “Wait, you never told me where-- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re from exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was 2002, then suddenly it’s 2019 according to the newspaper I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five gasp slightly, thinking of a question that would probably make everything about you make sense. “When’s your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head slightly, confused at his question, but answering nonetheless. “October 2nd, 1989.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was taken aback by your answer, having more questions now than he originally did. “Do you have any special abilities? Any powers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he expected you to think he was absolutely insane, he was once again surprised at the words that left your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes. They said it was psychokinesis, but I’ve been seriously doubting that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Five asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story,” you mumbled, shaking your head as everything that was happening slowly started to really sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, looking around before his gaze landed back on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well from the looks of it, Y/N,” he sighed. “We’ve got time.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Number Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that you were back, how do you deal with the consequences and responsibilities of being the only one who can help while watching the love of your life look at you with eyes that say they've forgotten the past?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad, who are these assholes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen god-forsaken years your life hasn’t made sense to you. But the second the six Hargreeves children walked into your household, everything seemed to make sense in a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood just behind your siblings, all in uniforms, as your father stared down the strangers who barged into the academy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a normal world, you would’ve been just as alarmed as everybody else in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, your life has been a mess ever since you came out of our mother’s womb, and especially when you were introduced to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> 58-year-old who now </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- and dare you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked like his 13-year-old self again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went through a tough journey to be where you are now, and it suggests that you only ended up here due to the boy standing at the front of the stranded Hargreeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t be happier at the fact that he was standing so close to you after several years. And the umbrella logo embroidered on his jacket was a clear sign that no one in this room should be in their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dwelling on your history with a guy who doesn’t even remember you would slow down the process of fixing the timelines, not to mention the fact that the moment you got your memories back, your time was already limited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to focus on saving the timelines, even if it costs you your life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because you didn’t come all this way just so you and Five could have the same ending all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would do it right this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you could even tell him goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you saw all of their faces that held both confusion and shock, your vision became hazy. Your body swayed, moving your arm to support yourself against the backrest of a nearby chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pass out in such a crucial situation. Out of all the people in the room, you were the only one who knew exactly what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is exactly why your brain was so overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories came back so fast, your consciousness hitting your now 13-year-old body like a truck. You had so many things to worry about that your mind and body needed a rest, but fainting would mean that anything could happen that would create more trouble than you already had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But alas, your will power proved to be weaker than you remembered due to two different consciousnesses existing in a single teenage body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as your vision turned black, your legs became weaker and you felt as if you were floating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thud from behind the kids wearing the Sparrow Academy uniforms immediately caught everyone’s attention, eyes all locked on the girl who let out a groan before falling onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the surprise of the Umbrella Academy siblings, Reginald Hargreeves-- the man they all knew to be strict and distant-- took a sharp intake of breath, rushed toward the girl and carried him in his arms, immediately taking her to the medical room without a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Klaus drawled. “That was… interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five let out a scoff, quickly following Reginald with his siblings in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, what’s going on?” Vanya whispered, trying to keep up with the walking pace of her baffled brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must’ve altered the timeline. We weren’t careful enough,” Five mumbled, slamming the door to the medical room open. “What the fuck is going on, old man?!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl who fainted was on the bed, still unconscious, with Reginald Hargreeves standing next to her bed writing down notes. It was a familiar sight that deeply disturbed them, getting reminded of the neglect they experienced from their father in their childhood and teenage years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business,” the man muttered, continuing to scribble notes down on his leather-bound notebook. “This is not the Umbrella Academy, this is the Sparrow Academy. Whatever happens here does not concern any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five let out a groan before taking Reginald’s notebook and putting it down on the table next to the bed harshly. “It concerns us because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is supposed to be our house. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sparrow Academy,” he seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Reginald remained unphased before sighing and picking up his notebook. “We’ll discuss this later. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” He looks around the room, glancing at each of the confused siblings before walking over to the door. “You’re welcome to stay in the living room, but I’d prefer it if at least one of you were to look after our dear number Eight,” he says, gesturing over to you before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Reginald seemed to have remained the same adoptive “father” they grew up with, the fact remains that none of the Hargreeves have seen the old man show the very little amount of worry that he did towards the girl who laid unconscious on the medical bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what do we do now?” Luther asks, taking a look at everybody else to see if at least one of them could think of a solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five runs a hand through his hair, sighing as his shoulders slumped. “I…” he trails off. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time he was hopeless without the slightest bit of an idea of how they could get out of the mess they got themselves into. He needed a drink, he needed to get some fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him worriedly as he made a move to leave the room until a hand reached out and grabbed his arm with a gentle grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five froze, looking at the hand that was weakly keeping him from moving away, tracing it back to the girl on the bed whose eyes were barely open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five…” you whispered, barely able to keep yourself awake. “Please…” you gave the slightest squeeze as you attempted to pull him towards you ever so slightly, desperate for his company. “Stay,” you whimpered, a single tear falling down from your eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five,” Allison gasped, matching the awestruck faces of her siblings. “How does she know your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t answer, the anticipation building in the room as they wondered how a child who they’ve never seen before, someone who was the result of their recklessness with time travel was crying because of her unknown attachment to the boy wearing a similar school uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t look away. It was like it physically hurt Five to ignore the whimpers of a barely-conscious girl who he’d never even met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five took slow, cautious steps towards you, carefully kneeling beside the medical bed you lied on as he brought his hand up to brush wisps of your hair away from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what he was doing, and he certainly didn’t know why he felt such a sense of familiarity the more he looked into your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him the smallest of smiles, your eyes sparkling, happy that deep down he knew who you were. Tired and content, you closed your eyes at the feeling of his touch that you so dearly miss, succumbing to the pull of sleep as you let yourself drift off to the presence of the boy you hadn’t seen in more than half a century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five felt you relax, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched you sleep peacefully beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five?” Diego said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy snapped his head up, eyes blown wide as he took quick steps backwards to try and assess his actions in what he could only describe as a trance-like state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Klaus exclaimed, letting out a drawn-out whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Five replied, baffled by his own affectionate behaviour. “I don’t fucking know,” he sighed. “I need a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the door, opening it and stopping once he was just outside of the doorway. “Let’s go out. I need some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where--” Vanya questioned, only to get interrupted by Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the academy is still here, I doubt the whole street changed. Let’s just get out for a bit, we’ll come back later.” Five refused to face any of them as they made their way out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other case, more bickering would have occurred. But the sight of Five, the person who always seemed to have a plan, look so tired and confused, no one wanted to contribute to the stress that they were all collectively feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Klaus could step out of the room though, Five made a sudden turn to face him, putting a hand up to stop his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay. We’ll come back later,” Five said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Why???” Klaus replied, annoyed at how he was being stripped of the privilege to have some semblance of a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad said to look after Y/N.” Five explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, everyone looking at Five, expecting him to elaborate. He only gave them confused looks, not understanding why all of their attention was suddenly directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five…” Vanya started, nervously looking at her other siblings before her gaze ultimately focused on the boy. “Why did you call her that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call her what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N. You said dad told us to look after ‘Y/N’,” Vanya clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--Shit.” Five frowned, feeling his head ache at the overwhelming emotions that struck him when the girl grabbed his arm. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know why I called her that and I don’t know what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is happening,” he snapped, raising his voice just a smidge so they wouldn’t draw any attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-- please,” he sighed, looking over to Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything else, Five interrupted him. The Five they knew to be tough and determined spoke softly, desperation shining in his eyes as they filled with what they could only assume as tears that he was trying so hard to contain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay. Please,” he whispered. “Stay with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speechless, Klaus could only nod his head. He had never seen Five speak with so much hopelessness and worry, eyes seeming to say so much more with so much adoration for the unconscious girl that even he couldn’t find the reason for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five gave him a smile, muttering a small ‘thanks’ before turning to get out of the Sparrow Academy, the rest of their siblings in tow, now with a thousand more questions that they originally arrived with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus let out a breath, going back into the medical room and not-so-gently closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like his siblings, he felt lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since the person who was always there with him was now gone. Though Ben was long dead, Klaus still enjoyed his company, and now that a different Ben was roaming the house, he felt even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of sitting down on one of the chairs inside the room, he decided to wallow in his own sorrows on the floor, back against the wall as he thought of how much he wanted everything to go back to the way it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus’ eyes shot up, feeling a slight panic arise from his chest. He didn’t expect you to wake up so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice was weak and hoarse, you felt like you haven’t drank water for days. You gave him a grin, hoping you didn't scare him off since you knew this was an entirely new surrounding and timeline for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! Uhhh, how are you?” Klause awkwardly stood, making some weird gestures while talking, obviously trying to make small talk with an individual he’s only ever seen and talked to just then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, don’t worry. Headache’s bad though,” you chuckled, a small laugh that triggered a coughing fit because of your dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Do you want some water?” He walks around the room, looking around to see if there’s a bottle or a cup of water somewhere to ease the obvious pain in your throat. Yes, if it was anyone else he’d be worried, but you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about how you changed how Five acted, that he felt like he needed to take care of you more. If you could break down Five’s walls, then there’s surely something special about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of looking around the room, he finds a glass and a pitcher of water on the table by the room and pours you a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you mumbled, finishing the whole glass within a matter of seconds as you gave a refreshed sigh, putting the glass down on the bedside table. “So, I can only guess you’re Klaus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup--” he paused, mouth agape. “H-how’d you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, it’s a long story,” you sighed. Swinging your legs off of the bed carefully, you tried to stand up, only thinking about how you have to move fast if you want to save the timeline from getting totally fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, because of the effort, the pounding in your head made the room spin as you let out a loud groan and collapse. While you expected to hit the ground, you were surprised to feel a pair of arms catch you, hearing Klaus let out a yelp of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woahhhh, take it easy there.” Klaus helps you get back on your feet, letting you hold onto his arm for support, waiting for your vision to normalize. “Are you okay? What happened to you, anyway? You just kind of...plopped onto the floor when we came in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to answer, until another burst of pain from your head made you wince as you reached up and held your head in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing your eyes, you tried to steady your breathing, trying to get a hold of everything going on inside your head. It took a while before it faded, but fortunately, Klaus remained quiet, watching over you in worry and confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You carefully set down your hand, putting them in front of your face, seeing a frightening-- yet expected-- sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands were flickering, as if you were a glitch in a computer program that someone was trying to get rid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this made Klaus freak out even more, flinching and backing away slightly from you. “What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your hands a bit, quickly trying to get them back to normal before Klaus can make any more noises to draw attention to yourselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you flicked them repeatedly, they finally became solid, flicking them one more time and creating a temporal shield along the walls of the medical room to secure privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, putting your arms out in front of you, panting a little bit because of how out of breath the pain made you. “Calm down, it’s just a temporal shield. This way, no one can hear us. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? We’re perfectly fine,” you said softly. “Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus was tense, and he has been ever since they got here. There was something about you, something about the Sparrow Academy that sparked some of panic deep inside of him that he couldn’t explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wished Ben was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was, in a way, It wasn’t the Ben he grew up with, though. Somehow that makes it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. What the fuck is a temporal shield then?” he asked, unable to control the snark that came with the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so happy to know that they’d be able to go back to their original timeline, but now he’s here, forced to look after a super-powered stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a breath in, trying to regulate how noisy it was in your head and how painful it was for your body in that moment to be using your powers for anything other than existential sustenance. “Simply put, we’re in a room where time is being disrupted within the shield. If someone were to go in, they wouldn’t see us moving or hear us talking. We’re in a bubble of time separate from the one outside of the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Klaus shrugged. “Yeah, I totally get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Sure you do,” you sassed, being able to judge by his facial expression that he probably spaced out during your explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you sound exactly like my little brother, Five-- or, I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of Five completely changed your demeanour, your shoulders slumping as you let out a sniff and moved to sit at the edge of the bed you were on earlier. There weren’t tears in your eyes, you were careful enough not to let Klaus know that part of your life just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have technically been 13 years already in a separate timeline, but the memory was still fresh in your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-speaking of Five, where’d he go?” You tried to pass it off as you trying to make small talk, but the obvious strain in your voice made it clear that Five was a difficult topic for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spent about 30 years with Five, how could it not be a difficult topic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went out. Get some fresh air, I think,” Klaus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come with them? You obviously need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five insisted someone look after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six words. You’ve been through hell and back, you were in incredible pain and your hands were flickering mere seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it only took 6 words for someone to break you, finally letting one drop of your sorrows fall off your eye, being quick to wipe it away and turn around so Klaus wouldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a genius to know how much the topic was affecting you, but Klaus was kind enough to give you a moment to compose yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-look. You obviously know who we are, especially Five. I’m not going to force you to tell me but please, we need all the help we can get.” His voice was gentle, trying to get the message across without causing you any more pain than he knew he already had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your back was still facing him as you gathered your thoughts, trying to give him some form of explanation so you didn’t leave him totally in the dark. “I never said I wouldn’t help you. Because I will, but you’ll  have to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going to have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Klaus sighed. “You don’t have to tell me everything, but at least explain why the fuck your hands were flickering because I’m so tired of not know what the hell is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired, you could tell, Because you were too, you just couldn’t catch a fucking break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around, you look him in the eyes. “I left someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus only looked at you, waiting for you to continue and giving you time to explain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-- no. Someone left me, and I wanted to fix things,” you continued. “But now I’m here, keeping my molecules from separating so that I don’t cease to exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” he yelled. “No nonononono, you can’t end with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus I’m sorry, but you already know too much. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to your surprise, he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He shifted his feet, shuffling. “Is uh-- is it painful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to his worry, you could only give him a sad smile, before you heard someone knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus!” Vanya called from outside, before opening the door, eyes widening from the two frozen figures in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Diego awed, going around your bodies, reaching his hand out to poke Klaus’ arm, only to have it go through, making him jump back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand only went through the snapshot of the last positions you were in before you formed the shield, and to anyone who didn’t know, it looked interesting yet terrifying at the same time as such anomalies don’t commonly happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus chuckled at Diego’s reaction, the sound and the slight shaking of his shoulder remaining unseen by the people who just entered the room.  “They really can’t see us moving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” you confirmed. “When I first tried this with my powers, the temporal disruption was so bad that apparently, my age kept changing when you saw it from outside the bubble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Klaus giggled, entertained by his clueless siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting go of the bubble, you took a moment to move closer to Five who was standing closer to the door, bringing your hand up to his cheek and smiling, tears glistening and threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one that left you, wasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snapped your head back toward Klaus, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that look. That feeling,” Klaus spoke, his eyes saying a thousand words of pain and agony, and to your surprise-- understanding. You expected him to pity you, but he didn’t. “You know, when someone you lost, one way or another, doesn’t even know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a small gasp, a few stray tears making their way down your cheek. “Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you whispered back, your voices so full of heartbreak as Klaus wipes a few tears himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could get any more words out, there was a bright flash that everyone in the room could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bubble was no more, and the Hargreeves could see you and Klaus go back to normal, hearing a groan from the girl wearing a Sparrow Academy uniform before you doubled over and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively it seemed, Five teleported to catch you before Klaus could even process the fact that you fell down for the third time since you woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a thing to you, only helped you up and sit on the bed as you clutched your head with your hands, groaning as everyone stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus, get some water,” Five orders, still looking worried by your pained state as he kept a gentle hand on your shoulder, handing you the water once Klaus gave a glass to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.” And as simple as that, the caring demeanour Five showed disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, you’d love to give them some sort of explanation, but you were sporting a pretty terrible headache that only got worse when Five entered the room. But you tried, your gaze never leaving the floor in fear of breaking down in front of the siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not how you pictured finally meeting the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy,” you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five crossed his arms, his face stoic as he tried to get some answers. Ever since they arrived, nothing made sense. But then they met you, and suddenly someone other than Reginald knew who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a lead, and he wasn’t going to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe start with how you know my name?” He suggested, his stare never leaving your figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an unexplainable tension in the room, and the others could tell that there was something about the two of you that only you knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, except for Klaus. He did great at figuring it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them remained silent, no one being brave enough to break the tense atmosphere in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” you trailed off. How could you explain that? It wouldn’t do anyone any good. “I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least give us something! Anything!” He snapped. “We finally arrived at the right timeline, only to find out that we royally fucked it up! I’m clueless! But then you faint and somehow you know who I am. And freezing yourself and Klaus??? Something about that tells me that you’re powerful!” He continued, kneeling in front of you and gently resting his hands on your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight, right?” You only nod your head, still avoiding his gaze. “You know me. And for some fucked up reason I feel like I know you too. We need all the help we can get, and if you’re willing to, start by giving us a little backstory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against your will, a tear falls down. “Like I told Klaus, I never said I wasn’t going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Five smile, much to his and the others’ surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about you gave him hope in the weirdest possible way. Being stuck in the wrong time was bad, but knowing that you’re the reason the timeline changed? And lacking the foresight to realize that they were definitely not careful enough? It was bad that he couldn’t even catch a break but seeing that the Umbrella Academy was no more broke something in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His home-- though it never really felt like it-- was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then you came along, and the chaos felt better. As if amongst the hurricane, against all odds, he found solace.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He found you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Like having you there made it all okay, whether or not they fix the timeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an unexplainable feeling, since he doesn’t even have a single memory of you. It made him angry to realize that his only source of hope was a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you how I know you, but I can help you,” you continued, closing your eyes once again and creating another temporal shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was harder that time, having more people in the bubble would mean that more of your energy was going to be used. You’d only ever tried it with two people, but if the situation called for it, which it did, you’d tire yourself out to protect the people you care about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s head snapped up, standing up and quickly making his way to observe the light that danced along the walls. “Incredible,” he whispered, turning around to look at you, still sitting on the bed. “How are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find somewhere we can talk safely. Somewhere secure enough that I won’t have to do this, because if we don’t. I’m really going to slow us down,” you mumbled, completely avoiding his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow isn’t an option,” he scowled, getting impatient with the girl who’s clearly unwilling to explain. She wouldn’t even look at him for fuck’s sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If slow isn’t an option, then you’re stating that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>no options,” you snapped, turning your body to face him, but looking anywhere except for his eyes. “Slow is the only choice you have. So it’s either you trust me, or you’re on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego clears his throat, bringing attention to him and the others as he’s had enough of the two children bickering. “I say just let Allison rumour her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe let Klaus explain. He knows something,” Luther suggests, looking expectantly at Klaus who’s surprised to be put on the spot to say the least. “Unless he doesn’t know anything.” He raised an eyebrow at Klaus, observing him closely for the reaction he was trying to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus, looking absolutely terrified, looked at your teary eyes as if asking what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know something!” Allison shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, please. Respect Eight’s privacy,” he awkwardly suggested, trying to protect you but failing miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison?” Diego asked, waiting for her to use her powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to use my powers on her, she’s just a kid.” Allison refused to rumour you, it brought back memories of what started the downfall of her marriage. “But I will use it on Klaus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit--” Klaus curses. “I’m sorry Eight--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard a rumour that you told us everything Eight told you.”</span>
</p><p><span>There was a moment of silence, the air thick as Klaus braced himself to get hypnotized into telling </span>everything. He didn’t know much anyway, but the little knowledge he knew, he promised to keep secret.</p><p>
  <span>But after a moment of anticipation, nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus’ face morphed into one of confusion. “Did you do it yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Allison questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s never happened before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear anything,” Klaus clarified. “I saw your mouth move but I heard-- I heard nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck??” Luther exclaimed, looking at Vanya, who was only observing the situation as it unfolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya lifted both her hands up in defense. “It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me. I’m as confused as you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t sound like… your thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I g-guess, but I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound energy.” Everyone shifted their gazes towards you, completely puzzled. “It was easy. Just needed to shift the direction of the sound wave. See?” You focused your powers on the sound direction, pointing it towards Diego as his eyes glazed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell me anything.” Suddenly, Diego got out of the trance and gave you a horrified look. “THE FUCK??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, OKAY!” Five shouted, taking a deep breath before slamming his hand on the bedside table. “For the last time. Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried giving you an intimidating stare, but that didn’t work in the apocalypse, it was certainly not going to work now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, you will explain. No matter how many times he scowls or glares at you, you’d never be scared. But it pained your heart to see him look so troubled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew how much not knowing upsets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Energy manipulation,” you sighed. “That’s my power. Oh!” you paused, switching your gaze to Allison. “And I’m not a child. I'm a 78-year-old who’s fortunate enough to be back in my 13-year-old body. Didn’t expect it to feel this weird though. I mean, this is the second time I’m going through puberty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait-- you’re 78?!” Klaus yelled. “How--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can put the pieces together,” you interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit--” he gasped. “So were you older or--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“20 years?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Klaus. 20 years. Alone,” you shrugged, trying to play it off as if it wasn’t a big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And really, it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you didn’t get yourself stuck in the apocalypse, you wouldn’t have met Five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You often questioned if he only ever loved you because you were really the only choice he had, and you never knew the answer. But one thing you never questioned, was that you’d do it all over again if it meant you’d get to see Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you did. You spent 20 years going over his equations that you did together so you could see him again. You hoped he never questioned how you felt, and if he did, whatever was going through his mind was far from the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because even though he can’t remember you, seeing him made the 20 years and the extra 13 all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… am I the only one here who’s not following?” Luther spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Five answered, walking in front of you as you still refused to make eye contact. “So your consciousness is 78 years old. How’d that happen?” He asked, suspicion lacing his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business,” you mumbled weakly, fidgeting with the sleeve of your uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five bends down to level with you, raising his hand to turn your face towards his with his fingers to your chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, you refused to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span> Eight,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he starts, venom evident in his tone, emphasising your “name” in a condescending manner. “But if I ever find out that you’re part of the commission or some other fucking organization that’s out to get us, I’m going to kill you myself. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five--” Klaus tried to butt in, feeling bad that you had to go through this ordeal. He couldn’t imagine if he was in your place, trying to pretend like it’s okay for the love of his life to have now idea who he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Klaus,” Five responded, not even turning around to look at Klaus. “If you’re not scared of me, why can’t you look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you remind me of someone,” you answered, voice cracking as tears built up in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five didn’t speak, only analyzing your face curiously, trying to decipher whether or not you’re lying. “Who?” he asked. “Prove to me you’re not scared. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” you spoke, trying to keep your voice steady. “I’m not stupid. Looking at you would mean reminding myself of someone who doesn’t even know me anymore. Why would I do that to myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against your own words, you finally directed your gaze to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do that to yourself? It only made more tears flood your eyes as you silently begged him to remember you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer’s easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You love him. Part of you hoped that letting him see into your eyes would make him remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that alone, the sliver of hope that maybe he hasn’t completely forgotten you, would make you indifferent to whether or not you’re only giving yourself more heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Five whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>